


Redemption From A Dark World

by jbhughes54enwiler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: Young adult David Heatherson lived in a world where the Crystal Gems lost a Second Gem War.  Humanity was enslaved by the Diamonds and were subject to constant torment.  David is saved by Rose Quartz, but Rose soon treated David like a pet.  When a mysterious accident pushes David into Steven's Universe, he has to learn to face his fears and let go of his horrible past.  Written as a hybrid between prose and screenplay, this long-format fanfiction reads like a movie, and doesn't skimp out on the action!  Just a quick warning, descriptions of stabs and bleeding are played out in this story.  Enjoy!





	Redemption From A Dark World

REDEMPTION FROM A DARK WORLD

A STEVEN UNIVERSE FANFICTION TOLD AS A SCREENPLAY-PROSE HYBRID

This story is set about 6 months after the events of "Steven Universe: The Movie" My Original Character for this fanfiction, just as Spinel was designed to emulate self-harm and abandonment-related mental disorders, is made to be a "poster child" for PTSD. (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) I hope you enjoy my "Fusion" of the prose and script styles of writing! (Yes, I know I have problems switching between past and present tense... it's something I couldn't muster the effort to fix.)  
====================================

\---------------------------------DAY I

A skinny body lay on the sandy beach in the afternoon. It was a 21-year-old young man dressed in tattered jeans and a ripped T-shirt. He had short brown hair and pale skin. Despite appearing to have been washed up from the ocean, his skin and clothing were perfectly dry. A teenager and a group of mysterious beings approached the man, who was still as if dead. A darkish pink greatsword lay at the man's side.

Steven: (Checks the man to see if he is breathing) Oh thank goodness, he's alive.

Pearl: How did a human wash up here, anyway? The tides should have carried him further west.

Garnet: And for that manner, look at his clothes. They're dry.

Steven: You're right. That's kinda weird.

Pearl: (Notices the sword) Wait a minute... That sword...

Steven: What is it Pearl?

Pearl: That design style is Bismuth's signature look. Only she would make a sword like that. But I don't remember Bismuth ever making a sword for a human other than Connie...

Steven: In any case, he's out cold. We should move him to a safer place. Let's take him back to the house.

At that point Amethyst arrived, having come from the fry stand, holding a paper bowl of fries covered in Fire Salt.

Amethyst: Yo, check out the dead body!

Steven: Amethyst, that's not funny. And besides, he's alive.

Garnet picked up the human effortlessly and began carrying him back to the beach house. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl, who had picked up the man’s sword, followed her.

At the beach house, Garnet laid down the still-unconscious man on the couch in the living room. The man let out a sigh and his left arm jerked a little bit. Pearl brought in the sword and set it down on a nearby table.

Steven: Even moving him didn't wake him up. What could have happened to him?

Amethyst: Just look at his shredded clothes, man. Whatever he went through, it wasn't good.

Just then, the man stirred. His eyes tightened up, then shot open.

???: ROSE!!

Everyone jumped back at the man's sudden outburst, then everyone's faces lit up with shock when they realized just what he had yelled out.

Pearl: Rose... who?

???: (Looks around the room) What happened? Where am I? Where's Rose Quartz? (Looks at Pearl) And why did you change forms? (Sees Amethyst) And when did we get an Amethyst!?

Everyone is confused.

Steven: You're in Beach City. Pearl's looked like this for a while, and how do you know my mom?

???: Beach City? No, that's impossible. Beach City's gone. It was destroyed during the first day of the Second Gem War.

Everyone is shocked and confused.

Steven: What are you talking about?

Garnet: (Appears to be thinking [Using her Future Vision]) Hmm...

Pearl: What is it Garnet?

Garnet: From what he's saying, and what my Future Vision's ability to read timelines is telling me... This man may be from a parallel universe.

???: Parallel... Universe?

Steven: What's the last thing you remember?

???: (Appears to be straining himself with thought) I... Can't remember much... I think my name is... David?

Steven: It's OK, David. You don't have to try too hard to remember.

David: Actually, something's coming back to me... I fell off a cliff... I remember Rose trying to grab my hand but I slipped. I fell into a river, my head hit a rock, and then I blacked out. I guess that's how I got here... Somehow.

Amethyst: So you were carried by a river into an alternate timeline?

Pearl: It's the only somewhat logical explanation we have.

Steven: Going back to the question you haven't answered yet... David, how do you know my mom?

David: Your... Mom?? You mean, in this timeline Rose had a son!?

Steven: (Lifts up his shirt) See? That's mom's Gem.

David: (Stares at the Gem) So her Gem's in your body... That means she had to give up her form to make you... Yep. That sounds like her alright.

Pearl: You mentioned a Second Gem War. What exactly happened in your timeline?

David: (Straining himself again) Urrgh...

Steven: Don't push it too hard, David.

Pearl: If I know anything about human amnesia, it's that the memories will come back with time.

Amethyst: Anyway, kid you look starving! Here, try these fries.

Pearl: Amethyst don't you dare! You know how humans react to high amounts of Fire Salt! He'll end up burning down the house!

Amethyst: Aww, can't you take a joke? Anyway, David, was it? Let's get you some food that WON'T turn you into a fleshy flamethrower. Come on!

David and Amethyst begin to leave the house to go to the fry stand, but Pearl stops them.

Pearl: Amethyst wait! David's clothing is all torn up, and come to think of it, he smells horrible. He shouldn't be out in public like that; it would draw too much attention. Wait here, I'll get some of Greg's old clothes.

Amethyst: Do you really think Greg's clothes will fit him? The kid's really scrawny.

Steven: He's too tall to fit in my clothes so they'll have to do. I think dad left some shirts and jeans in the closet from when he was living with us after his leg broke.

Pearl: David, wait here. (Goes to the closet and begins digging through it)

David suddenly hunches over and collapses onto the couch. Steven rushes to his side and the others follow suit.

Steven: David! What's wrong?

David: I'm... Remembering something. I think it's how I met Rose.

Everyone gathered around.

David: I remember what happened to Earth in my timeline. The Second Gem War wasn't a war. It was a calamity for Earth and its people. The Crystal Gems were grossly outnumbered. The Diamonds themselves led a relentless assault on Beach City. Rose and the others had no choice but to flee for their lives. There were no human survivors of the attack, and Beach City was razed to the ground. The Crystal Gems went into hiding and… (His voice breaks a little) Humanity was subjugated within days. The Diamonds decided humans would make a good slave species. This thankfully meant we weren't wiped out... But in our opinions it was a fate worse than death. We were lower than the Pearls, assigned to Gems for forced labor, entertainment, and the unlucky ones were forced to fight to the death for the amusement of the elite Gems.

Everyone looks horrified.

Steven: What was your job? What did they make you do?

David: .............................. Nothing, at first. I was kept in a cage for about a year until Yellow Diamond herself came to requisition me for a job. (David's face falls with sorrow as his memories slowly seep back into his mind. His hand slowly goes to the bottom of his torn-up shirt, and with shaking hands, pulled it up.)

Scattered all over David's torso, in a terrifying crisscross of flesh, were scars. Crowning them all was a large, thick scar smack-dab in the middle of his chest. Pearl's hands went to cover her mouth in an expression of horror, and even Garnet looked shaken.

David: I was a living practice dummy for Yellow Diamond's soldiers. That's... That's what they made me do.

Pearl: By all accounts you should be dead... Only one thing could have saved you, and that's--

David: Rose Quartz. She and Pearl happened to be in the area on a scouting mission. By the time she found me... (Points to the chest scar) I was just impaled on a Quartz soldier's blade. I remember the Quartz saying, "I love the sound they make when you skewer them." (Shivers as he remembers the pain) I started going cold...

Steven: What happened after that?

David: Keep in mind... I was blinded by pain at that point... What I do remember is Rose immediately jumping into action. She poofed the soldier with her sword, which caused the sword inside me to poof too, and I began to bleed out rapidly. I remember... Rose being physically restrained by Pearl so she wouldn't shatter the Quartz soldier. My senses were failing me... But I remember Pearl telling Rose to focus on healing me rather than killing the Gem who attacked me. Her rage immediately turned to sadness. She crouched down and put me on her lap, then the tears started falling. She... Wasn't just crying to heal me. She was genuinely concerned for my life, the life of a human she just met. It... Captivated me. My stab wound started tingling and my ruptured heart started closing up, which was a very strange feeling. Last thing I remember before finally fainting from blood loss was, heh... Rose flipping me over so she could cry her healing tears on the exit wound on my back. ...I think that's all I can remember for now.

Pearl: That's... Terrible! You're so lucky to be alive...

David got up from the couch, and Steven, who was actually shedding his own tears a bit, rushed up and hugged David.

Steven: It's OK, you're safe now.

David: (While being hugged) Huh... That's uncanny. That's exactly what Rose was saying as she was healing me. You sure that's not your Gem talking? (Steven giggles at this and he wipes his eyes)

Pearl: Anyway... Let's get you out of those rags. Here. Go into the bathroom to change. You should definitely bathe too. There's soap and shampoo in the medicine cabinet.

David: Thanks, Pearl.

David took an oversized white t-shirt and jeans (Plus a belt to make the jeans fit) and went into the bathroom. The sounds of water running can be heard from the bathroom.

Garnet: ...That timeline could very well have been ours.

Pearl: I know.

Amethyst: That is one broken human. Imagine living like that.

Steven: How do you think he'd react if he knew mom's original form?

Garnet: (Checks Future Vision) Not well. We should keep that under wraps for now. We should also make sure the Diamonds don't show up, especially Yellow. There's no telling how he'd react to their presence, whether the Diamonds are friendly or not.

Amethyst: Good point. He'd probably go to town with them with his sword.

Pearl: He's traumatized, not stupid, Amethyst. I'm pretty sure he'd understand the futility of a direct physical assault on all three of them.

A few minutes later, a fresh, clean David wearing comically large clothes walked out of the bathroom.

David: Uhh... How do I look?

Amethyst: You look--

Pearl: Amethyst, be nice.

Amethyst: You look a lot better, David. Now let's get you those fries.

David: Ok... (Still thinks he looks silly)

David and Amethyst walked out of the house and started walking on the beach towards the boardwalk.

Amethyst: So... What was Rose like in your world?

David: She did not take losing Earth well. It was kinda like a personality disorder. She would treat Gems, especially Homeworld Gems, like they were trash to be destroyed, while considering humans to be a sort of priceless treasure that had to be protected at all costs. Rose was obsessed with protecting me, while Pearl decided that I needed to learn how to defend myself.

Amethyst: So she had Bismuth make you a sword.

David: Exactly. Pearl taught me how to swordfight. Rose wasn't too happy about it. She didn't want me near any battles. But Pearl insisted on it. "You can't protect him from everything!" She said.

Amethyst: Rose was treating you like her pet, basically.

David: ...Yeah, I guess that's right. But it was definitely better than being sword fodder for Yellow.

Amethyst: ...That must have sucked. Does it still... Hurt?

David: Not really. But a lot of times I would have nightmares about getting attacked. Rose would usually wake me up in the middle of them. She was so focused on protecting me she would get all concerned even if I was being hurt in my dreams. Now that I think about it, her constant worrying about me was really stifling. Poor lady was doing her best to defend humanity when the whole planet fell out from under her... It's the one thing she would never let me ask her.

Amethyst: What was exactly?

David: Why she was doing it. No other Gem treated us humans that way. Everyone else was perfectly happy with having us as slaves and didn't care what happened to us. Rose cared so much that it hurt. Sometimes Pearl would take me on walks away from the base just so she could sneak me away from her. Speaking of which... (David's face becomes crestfallen) Rose must be worried sick about me... Pearl probably thinks I'm dead, and Rose won't be having anything of it. She's probably turning the world upside down looking for me.

Amethyst: What about me? I mean, the other me. You haven't mentioned her at all.

David: (Looks like he's thinking) Rose mentioned an Amethyst... A couple times. Unfortunately that's another thing she would never open up about. She would always look sad when saying her name, though. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think my Amethyst survived the Beach City Massacre. Not even Pearl would talk about it. It must have really hurt them to lose her.

Amethyst: Dang... I hope I went out fighting. I bet I was holding the last line of defense or something, buying Rose and the others time to get out alive.

David: ...Something like that. Rose did also mention a human she was trying to escape Beach City with. His vehicle was part of the escape plan. Whatever happened to him wasn't pretty. Rose keeps a picture of him and her together in a sort of shrine inside the base. That and a broken guitar. Some sort of musician I guess...

Amethyst: (If Gems could go pale she would be like a ghost right now) Hey, David? Maybe you shouldn't talk about that with Steven or his dad around. Just warning you.

David: You don't mean?

Amethyst: Let's just say that if that man hadn't met his fate... Rose might not have been around to save you.

David: (Grimaces) Yikes.

They arrive at the fry stand.

Peedee: Welcome to Beach Citywalk Fries: Home of The Bits!

Amethyst: You know Steven doesn't eat fry bits as much as he used to right? And he was basically the only guy eating them.

Peedee: Not really. Ever since the Off-Colors came to Little Homeworld nearby (David visibly tenses up) they've been interested in human foods. And a lot of them learned that they were one of Steven's favorites so you bet they've become a hot item. Anyway, what can I get for you?

David: (Whispers to Amethyst) What should I get?

Amethyst: (Whispers back) Fries and a Boardwalk Burger.

David: I'll have fries and a Boardwalk Burger, please.

Peedee: What size fries?

David: Uhhh... Medium, please.

Peedee: That'll be $6.25.

David: (To Amethyst) Uhhh... Amethyst, I don't have any money.

Amethyst: Oh, right! Hey, Peedee, just put it on the Universe tab!

Peedee: OK... But Greg better be coming by to pay up soon! Dad's starting to get impatient and if this keeps up he won't let you keep doing this. (He goes into back to make the food)

Amethyst: So, David. What's the food like over in Apocalypseland? Cause the food here will blow your mind!

David: (Looks embarrassed and somewhat sad)

Amethyst: Sorry, was that the wrong thing to say?

David: (Tearing up a bit) I miss my mom's cooking...

Amethyst: (Pats David on the back) Sorry, man. Didn't mean to bring on the feels like that. Look, here's your food.

Peedee hands David his food and he and Amethyst find a bench to sit on. David bites into the burger and looks delighted, the tears vanishing from his eyes.

David: I haven't eaten like this in forever!

Amethyst: You deserve it, bud. By the time we're done with you, you'll be looking chunky in no time!

By the time David was finished eating, the sun was beginning to set.

Amethyst: We should probably get back to the house.

David and Amethyst walk across the beach towards the beach house. They walk past an area that causes Amethyst to react. She pokes David to get his attention and points to it.

Amethyst: Hey, kid, there's where we found you.

David: (Stops and stares intently at the body-shaped indentation in the sand, then walks over and begins searching the area)

Amethyst: Kid, I don't think anything else washed up with you. We need to get home or Pearl's going to get all scoldy!

David: (Continues searching, now digging in the sand)

Amethyst: (Walks over) What exactly are you looking for?

David: (Looks at Amethyst, his eyes are tearful again) My picture of mom... I always have it with me... It wasn't in my old jeans pockets. Wh-Where did it go? (Starts digging more frantically)

Amethyst: (Starts helping him look, but to no avail) David, maybe we can pick up the search tomorrow. It's starting to get dark.

David: (Wipes his eyes) ...OK.

David and Amethyst arrive at home.

Amethyst: Yo, guys. What's up?

Pearl: What took you so long?

Amethyst: Apparently Mr. Down in the Dumps here lost a picture of his mommy.

Pearl and David both glare at Amethyst.

Amethyst: Sorry, went a little too far there. Anyway, David is really worked up over it. Maybe tomorrow we could form a search party and comb the beach for it?

Pearl: That's a wonderful idea. Also, Greg stopped by, and we filled him in on what was going on with our new addition. He's in the Galaxy Warp room with Steven and Garnet if you want to take David up to meet Greg.

David: Did you say Galaxy Warp? (A mixture of fear and anger cross his face) No, I won't go anywhere near that thing!

Pearl: Excuse me?

David: ...Sorry, I... Just have bad memories of warp pads.

Amethyst: Let me guess, Gems invaded Earth using them?

David: (Nods) Any moment a Gem could pop out of one. I... Can't stand being near them.

Amethyst: Well if you won't go to that party then we'll just have to bring the party to you! I'll go get Greg and the others! (She runs upstairs)

Amethyst returns with Greg, Steven, and Garnet.

Greg: (Looks at his clothing on David) Gee, am I really that big?

David: (Blushes) No, it's that I'm really small.

Greg: It's OK, you don't need to be humble around me. Although I should probably take you out shopping for more fitting clothes. Pearl told me all about you. You've been through a lot haven't you? (He sits down on the couch)

Going through David's head are thoughts of this man. He was certain of it. This was the man Rose had been in love with when the Gems invaded. He had come from a universe with Rose and without Greg and gone into one with Greg and no Rose. Uncannily, it was as if the two of them were fated to be apart no matter what world they occupied. This saddened David.

Amethyst: Whatcha brooding about, big boy? Come sit down with Greggy here and talk.

David sat down next to Greg on the couch.

Greg: So... What was your life like on your world?

David: ....... (Blushes and also looks sad)

Greg: ... That bad, huh? What was Rose like?

Amethyst: She sussed over him constantly and treated him like a pet.

Pearl: Amethyst!

David: ...No, that's basically it.

Amethyst: Anyway, from the chat me and the kid had on the way to the boardwalk, his Rose was a little different from our Rose.

David: ...From what Pearl... My Pearl told me, Rose changed after the invasion. She became extra-clingy and possessive. I only knew that side of her, and the hyper-aggressive persona she took on in battle. Pearl was her only tether to reason... Honestly, without her, Rose Quartz would probably have gotten herself shattered from running headlong into an impossible battle. It would have been nice to see the side of her before the war... Before our world turned bloody... Before my family... (He suddenly sobs and tears up, burying his face in his hands)

Greg: Woah, woah, easy there. It's OK. We can't change the past, and we can't dwell on it for too long. Anyway, where did you live before all this?

David: (Calms down as quickly as he broke up) ...I lived in a suburb outside of Empire City. Henleaf Town, it was called. It's all gone now... Replaced with one of... THEIR creations. (His face suddenly turns red with rage) They put up a stadium where humans are forced to fight each other and... And... Sometimes they have to go up against actual MONSTERS! (Suddenly stops and just sits there panting angrily)

Pearl: Corrupted Gems... They actually had humans fight them for... Entertainment?

Greg: (Is sweating nervously a bit) I'm really in over my head here, aren't I? This guy needs help.

David: ...The Diamonds' cruelty knew no bounds...

Greg: Have you told him about the--

Everyone but Greg and David: SHHHHH!!!

Pearl: We should probably get to bed. Greg, David's sleeping on the couch, so--

Greg: Yeah, I know. Back to the van for me. Hey, David? I'll come by tomorrow afternoon and take you to get some better clothes. See you later! (Exit Greg)

Pearl: David... You should probably get to sleep. I'll get some blankets and a pillow from the closet for you. Steven, get changed for bed. (Exit Steven and Pearl)

David sits on the couch, still reeling a bit from his emotional outburst.

David: (To himself) I shouldn't be so harsh.

Garnet: (Walks up to David and sits down next to him, and puts her hand on his shoulder) You have every right to be the way you are. Under your circumstances you could only do so much. I won't pretend to have been through what you experienced. You're human. You have lower limits than a Gem would. The fact that you're able to express your feelings instead of bottling them up is a great strength. What's important is that here you have a group of people who will genuinely listen to what you have to say. Good night, David. (Exit Garnet)

Pearl: (Brought in blankets and a pillow) Sweet dreams, David. (David shudders)

David lay down on the couch and closes his eyes...

\---------------------------------DAY II

David was in a nightmare. His hometown was under Gem siege. He was running for his life and desperately searching for his mother. Fires were burning all around.  
Nearby a car exploded, flying glass shards narrowly missing David's face. A Quartz soldier darted past him, a spear in her hand, a spear covered in human blood.

Nearby, Steven's ability to enter dreams accidentally activated. Steven awoke into a world of smoke and fear. At first scared and confused, he quickly realized what was happening.

Steven: Oh my gosh, I'm in his nightmare! (Dodges Gem laser blast and quickly summons his shield) I gotta find David and wake him up!

David: MOOMM!!! (Sprinting, he vaults over a fallen light pole) MOOOMMMMM!!!! (Runs right past a startled Steven without noticing him)

Steven: DAVID!! (David either ignored him or was unable to hear Steven's cry) David! Where are you going? (Is suddenly attacked by an Agate wielding a whip, and Steven becomes locked in combat with the Gem) Ungh-- I don't have time to fight you!

Agate: Die, human scum!

Steven: I'm obviously NOT a human! ...Well, not entirely anyway. (Gets hit with the whip) GAH! (A bleeding cut appears on his arm where the lash bit into it) Oh man, I can actually get hurt here. (Summons shield and throws it at the Agate. The Agate, caught off guard, gets hit in the gem on her chest with the flying shield and her gem cracks. The Agate immediately begins to malfunction)

Agate: Y---You, You, You... (Continues You-ing on loop)

Steven: I'm so sorry! (Runs away in the direction David took off in)

Meanwhile, David has arrived at the burning wreck of his home. Down the street, an apartment building becomes engulfed in a fireball as a Ruby fusion sets into it.

David: MOM!

David's Mom: David! Help me!! I'm trapped!

David frantically dashes into the burning house. Inside the kitchen is a fire extinguisher. David quickly equips it and deftly pulls the pin, and lets loose a volley of foam at the flames surrounding him. He pushes deeper into the living room, where he finds his mother, who has her legs pinned under a large fallen bookcase that once took up most of a wall.

David: Hold on, I'll get you out! (Crouches down and begins lifting the shelves with all his strength. It soon proves to be too much to handle)

David's Mom: David... It's OK... Save yourself, get as far from here as you can!

David: No! I'm not leaving you behind! Unnghh... ARRRRGHHH!! (Desperately pushes himself past his limits. He begins to cough as the smoke starts filling the room)

David's Mom: David, no! Get out of here! This house has gas appliances it's going to blow any second!

David: (Tears freely flowing down his soot-stained face) Mom...

David's Mom: It's alright, David. I love you. I'll always be with you, even as a spirit! Now go! GO!!

David: (Finally gives up and gets up, turns to his mother one last time) Goodbye, mom... (Sprints through the flames out of the house)

Just as David runs out of his home, it explodes. David is knocked off his feet by the blast and he careens into a parked car, the impact cracking the side window, and David remains stuck on the car, barely able to stand and crying profusely. Steven finally catches up with him.

Steven: Oh my gosh! Are you all right??

David: (Thoroughly traumatized) All my fault... All my fault...

Steven: We have to get out of here! You need to wake up!!!

David: I could have saved her...

Steven: DAVID WAKE UP!!!

The Ruby fusion eyes the two of them and begins to stomp in their direction. Steven's blood runs cold. He picks up David, hefting him over his shoulder, and runs for their lives. The fusion lets out a bloodcurdling roar and gives chase.

David: All my fault...

Steven: Come on, David, I need you to work with me here!

David: (Suddenly gets ahold of himself) Steven, you can put me down now. (Steven complies)

The two of them continue running from the Rubies. They dart into an alleyway where the fusion couldn't fit. The Rubies don't notice their course change and continue stomping past David and Steven.

Steven: This isn't just a nightmare... This is your memory of the day the Gems invaded, isn't it?

David nods gravely.

Steven: How do we escape this?

David: Usually Rose wakes me up by now! She-- AGGHHHHHH!!! (A spear tip abruptly pierces David's stomach from behind, stained with fresh blood. A Jasper chuckles devilishly behind him.)

Steven: DAVID NOOO!!!

The whole world pixelates and glitches out. Everything goes white and the nightmare suddenly ends. David jolts awake and immediately checks his belly to see if he's actually wounded. Steven rushes downstairs to David's side.

David: Steven... What the heck were you doing in there!?

Steven: I have the ability to enter people's dreams but... I wasn't expecting that power to activate on its own!

Pearl barges in.

Pearl: What's going on? What happened?

Steven: My dream powers turned themselves on and I got sucked into David's nightmare.

Pearl: Are you two OK?

Steven: (Checks his arm where he got cut in the nightmare; the cut was only part of the dream) Yeah... We're fine, just kind of shook up.

David: What time is it?

Pearl: It's around 3 AM. You two should go back to sleep.

David: I don't think I can. And I don't want to keep scaring Steven with my bad memories. Is he going to do that every time I have a dream?

Steven: Not all the time. I can control it usually.

Pearl: Nevertheless, you humans need sleep. David, why don't you take a walk outside to calm down?

David: That's an excellent idea. (Gets up, and grabs his sword from the table)

Pearl: Why exactly do you need that?

David: My world's Pearl would often send me out to practice swordplay after I had a nightmare. She said it would make me feel more powerful and in control.

Pearl: That does sound like me... OK, but don't hurt yourself.

Cut to beach outside the house. David is performing agile sword moves befitting his lightweight frame on the moonlit sand. Sweat is pouring down his forehead. He pauses for a second and wipes his brow. Amethyst exits the house and sees David. She walks down the porch stairs towards him.

Amethyst: Yo, I heard about your little nighttime adventure from Steven. Was it really that bad in your world? Fires, explosions, and stuff?

David: ...I don't really want to talk about it right now. (Executes a parry with an imaginary opponent)

Amethyst: From what I heard from our Rose, the Gem War on our world was really, really bad. We're more powerful than we look, but to be experiencing all that carnage from a human perspective... I could understand how you'd be having bad dreams every night. Did Rose... Ever enter your dreams like Steven did just now?

David: (Searches his memories) I... Don't remember her ever doing it. Then again, I have these dreams so often that they kinda blend together. I guess it makes sense that if Steven could do it, then Rose could too. Most of the time Rose would just gently shake me until I woke up. I think she didn't want to enter my nightmares because she didn't want to relive her own failures in protecting us-- That is, humanity... That's my take on it anyway.

Amethyst: You ready to go back inside?

David: (Sheaths his sword into the scabbard strapped across his back) ...Yeah, I think I'm ready.

David and Amethyst walked along the beach. Suddenly, a crackling noise issued from where David stepped.

David: Hmm? (Crouches down, and when he sees what he steps on, his eyes widen and tear up. He falls down on his knees and stares at the paper in his hands, a tear of relief and joy tracking down his cheek) My picture of mom... It was here all along...

Amethyst: Huh.... It must have fallen out of your pocket as Garnet was carrying you back to the house earlier. Good for you, man. Try not to lose it again, OK?

David: ...OK. Let's go home.

David went inside and went back to sleep, this time slumbering dreamlessly and peacefully until way past sunrise, about 10:30. He woke up and Steven was in the kitchen. He walks over to the couch with a bowl of cereal.

Steven: Morning, David.

David: Hey, Steven. Sorry about last night.

Steven: It's OK. Just try to come find me and actually let me help instead of locking up next time it happens. I got you some breakfast. (Hands David the bowl of cereal he was holding)

David: Thanks. (Begins eating)

Enter Pearl.

Pearl: Good morning David. I have an idea for something we can do today: I'm curious about the sword you arrived here with. Did your world's Bismuth make it?

David: Yes, she did. I'd like to meet your Bismuth if it's at all possible.

Pearl: I was just about to suggest that. Finish nourishing yourself and we'll go to Little Homeworld and meet her.

David goes stiff.

David: Little... Homeworld?

Pearl: I understand your predisposition towards Gems you don't know, so Steven will be tagging along with us to support you.

Steven: It's OK, David. They're all friendly there, and they love humans. Besides, it'll be good for you to face your fears.

David: (Calms down a little bit) Just... Don't let any of them get too close to me.

David finishes his cereal and Steven, David, and Pearl prepare to leave.

Steven: Wait... Pearl, how are we going to get to Little Homeworld with David? He won't go near a warp pad, let alone travel by one. (David nods in the background)

Pearl: Hmm... Good question. We may have to borrow Greg's van. Can you call him over?

Steven whips out his phone and dials his father.

Steven: Hey, dad. Remember David's fear of warp pads? We need you to drive us to Little Homeworld............. OK, we'll wait here. (Hangs up)

A few minutes later, Greg pulls up in his signature van.

Greg: All aboard the Universe Express!

Steven: (Slightly embarrassed and annoyed) Dad, I told you to stop calling it that.

The three of them get into the van. Steven rides next to his father and Pearl and David ride with Greg's assorted belongings in the back. Greg shifts into drive and moves across the beach towards the streets of Beach City.

David: Friendly Gems... How many are there? How do so many exist?

Pearl: This isn't like the world you come from, David. Most of the Gems in Little Homeworld were members of the original resistance against Homeworld during the First (And only) Gem War. Most of the rest are Off-Colors, the misfits of Gem society. And a small minority are Homeworld Gems who simply want to experience life on Earth. They all love this planet. There's no need to be afraid of them.

Steven: Like I said earlier, David, these Gems love humans. Think of them like a big group of Crystal Gems that you never got to meet. Like a bunch of moms-- I mean, Rose Quartzes.

David: (Frowns as he thinks of the way Rose treated him) That wasn't really the best analogy, Steven.

They remain silent the rest of the trip. 15 or so minutes later, Little Homeworld appears before them. Despite feeling less scared then before, David is still visibly tense. They pull up into a parking lot near the entrance to the village.

Greg: Alright, guys. We're here! Do you want me to come in with you guys?

Steven: If you want to, dad.

Greg: I'll come with you then. (Opens the driver's door)

The four of them get out of the van and stroll into Little Homeworld. Immediately a wide variety of Gems come into sight. David walks behind the rest of the group and is visibly uneasy.

Steven: It's OK, David. Just stay close to me.

Assorted Gems: Yo, what's up, Steven?  
Hey, Pearl! Check out my new jacket!  
Steven, can you help me with something when you're not busy?

Calcite: (Walks up to David, who immediately bristles with fear) Hey there, pal! Haven't seen you around these parts before.

David: (Whimpers and hides behind Steven)

Steven: Hey, Calcite, this guy's not very into strangers. Could you leave him alone for now?

Calcite: Oh, sorry. I understand some humans can be skittish around Gems. I'll see you around, OK?

Steven: Thanks for understanding! See ya later!

The group walks to a large building with a huge sword hanging over the entrance. A sign next to the door reads in both English and Gem: "Bismuth's Forge and Construction."

Pearl: Here we are! Go on in, David.

David: Does she know about me?

Pearl: ...I talked to her last night while you were sleeping. She knows you're from an alternate universe where we lost Earth, that you were a Gem slave, and that your Bismuth made you a sword. That's pretty much all she knows.

David: ...OK.

David, Pearl, and Steven walk into the forge. Greg stays outside.

Greg: I'm... Going to stay out here. I don't generally like being in spaces with giant hammers and swords hanging over my head.

Inside the forge...

Pearl: Bismuth? That young man we were talking about is here to see you!

A deep thud could be heard from deep within the building. Out from a door behind a flow of lava came the forge master, Bismuth.

Bismuth: (Sizes up David) Well, lookie here! So you're the human everyone's talking about. Come over here and let me look at you better.

David: (Nervously looks at Steven)

Steven: It's fine. Go ahead.

Bismuth: That's right. I don't bite.

David walks slowly towards Bismuth. Bismuth immediately sees the sword strapped to his back. Her brow furrows.

Bismuth: Yep. I can already tell that's my handiwork. It's a darker shade of pink than I'd normally make one, but it's definitely my work. Can I see it?

David: (Draws the sword, and hands it to Bismuth)

Bismuth: (Thoroughly examining the blade) It's really lightweight... In fact, there's an antigravity orb built into the hilt. (Looks at David) You'd probably need a really light sword, given the obvious absence of muscle on your bones. Big blade, but light enough for a malnourished human to handle. Not the easiest task, but for me... I could do it. I could definitely do it.

David: It... It took several iterations for her to develop it. I was the first human my version of you made a weapon for... And probably the last.

Bismuth: What do you mean?

David: .......................

Bismuth: Spit it out, boy, I can take it.

David: You-- I mean, she... Her forge was discovered by the enemy not too long after she completed my sword... Nobody knows whether she was captured, shattered, or somehow made it out of there before the heavy artillery destroyed the place. I never saw her again... I'm sorry.

Bismuth: It's alright. It obviously wasn't your fault. At least I got this masterwork out before I went down. Truly a perfect weapon for a wonderful human being. (Smiles warmly at David, then looks back at the sword) Come to think of it... This alloy... Something's nagging me about it. Can I analyze this real quick? I promise I won't mess it up.

David: Sure, go ahead.

Bismuth takes the sword over to a machine. She inserts the blade into a slot on the front of the device. At once, a holographic screen pops up and displays a diagram associated with text in the Gem language. Bismuth looks at the data and quickly her mood darkens.

Bismuth: ...Just as I thought. This blade... It's made with a similar material to the Breaking Point.

Steven and Pearl immediately are shocked.

Steven: You mean...!?

Bismuth: Things must really have been grim in his world... 'Cause this sword... Is made for shattering Gems.

Pearl: David did you know about this!?

David: (Is panicking a little bit) N-No! I never had to use it. Rose would never let me fight!

Pearl: I don't think you should be carrying that thing around, David. Give it to me, Bismuth.

David appears to become even more upset.

Steven: Pearl, no. It's fine. I don't think he would shatter a Gem. He's not that type of person.

Pearl: You've only known him for a day, Steven! How do you think he'll react if a Gem threatens him?

Steven: You're right, Pearl. I don't know how he'd react. But what I do know is that weapon is like a comfort object for him... It makes him feel safer having it near him. Taking it away would just make him feel more vulnerable and make his behavior more erratic.

Pearl: ........ I guess you have a point, Steven. But, (Looks at David sternly) If I see you making any advances on anyone... You're going to be in big trouble!

David: (Nods quickly) I promise I won't hurt anyone.

Bismuth: (Hands David the sword back) Treat this carefully, kid. A weapon like this is a big responsibility.

David: (Sheathes the sword) That's the same line my Bismuth gave me when she first gave me this thing. I hope she's OK...

Bismuth: Us Bismuths are practically indestructible, David. Even if the forge collapsed on me... I'd probably just be buried in the rubble somewhere.

David: ............... (Looks concerned)

Bismuth: ...Yeah, I guess that's a problem, if nobody's around to dig me out. Heh, sorry to give you that thought, kid. Nothing can be done about it now.

Just then, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli walk into the forge.

Peridot: ...And that's what I think of the final season of Camp Pining Hearts!

David cries out and runs to the far end of the forge.

Peridot: ...What's his problem?

Steven: This is David. He's...From another version of Earth where things didn't go as well for us. He's afraid of most Gems.

Peridot: A human, scared of me, the great and loveable Peridot!? That's not possible! Come here and mingle!

David: N-N-Not happening!

Peridot: ...This is beyond science.

Lapis: Peridot, being flamboyant won't help him. Here, let me try. I know how to deal with the emotionally damaged. (Walks closer to him) Your name is David, right? It's OK, I know what it feels like to be traumatized.

Steven: Uh, Lapis? His situation was different from yours. In fact, not to belittle you or anything, but he's been through a lot worse than you have.

Lapis: (Skeptical) Worse than being trapped in a mirror for a few thousand years?

David: (Lifts his shirt over his head, hiding his shivering face and exposing his scarred flesh)

Lapis: ...I stand corrected.

Peridot: (Looking at the skin) What's wrong with his skin? It's... Disfigured.

Steven: Humans get like this if they're cut up bad enough and then heal. Could you please stop bothering him, he looks like he's going to faint.

David: (Actually does faint)

Steven: Aw, man. Had to give him the idea.

Bismuth: Hold up, I'll go get him. (Walks over and picks up David in one arm, sweeps clutter off a table with the other, and sets him down on the cleared stone surface)

Lapis: Is he really that afraid of us?

Peridot: What did we do?

Steven: Nothing, Peridot. 

Pearl: He comes from a world where humans are constantly tormented by Gems. This seems to have caused him to develop a unique case of Crystallophobia, or fear of Gems and crystals and in his case, most Gem-related paraphernalia and technology.

Peridot: Then why isn't he afraid of you guys?

Steven: Certain Gems he knows and trusts are OK with him, like Pearl, mom, Garnet, and he knew a little bit about Amethyst. He probably wasn't scared of me at first because he thought I was a human when he met me.

David: (Starts awake) NO!!

Everyone jumps back.

Peridot: ...No what?

Steven: Another nightmare?

David: (Nods, then startles when he notices Peridot next to him) Don't hurt me!

Steven: David, these two are Lapis and Peridot. They're our friends.

Pearl: They're both official Crystal Gems. Rose never met them in your timeline, so you wouldn't have known about them.

David: (Stops shivering and lets out a big sigh) ..........A Peridot was the Gem who kept me in a cage before Yellow Diamond... Took me.

Lapis: We would never hurt a human.

Peridot: At least, not anymore. (Steven glares at her) ...Sorry, shouldn't have said that.

Steven: We've done what we needed to do here, anyway. We should go.

Bismuth: I've got work to do. But David, if you need a person to talk to, I'm pretty much always here, give me a visit, you hear?

David: OK. Goodbye. (Gets off the table and sets out towards the door)

Just after going outside, Jay is confronted with a Homeworld Gem, a green Agate with a Yellow Diamond symbol on her chest.

Agate: Hello! Don't think I've met you before. I'm Moss Agate, how are you, little guy?

David: H-Hi...

Moss Agate: There's no need to be shy. I'm quite fond of you humans. Want to go eat something together?

Greg: (Was standing outside the door) Hey, he's really nervous around Gems. It's probably best if you leave him be.

Moss Agate: Oh, are you now? That's too bad. Come find me if you decide to, OK? (Exit Moss Agate)

Enter Steven and Pearl.

Steven: You probably shouldn't rush off like that, David.

Greg: Back to the van?

Pearl: While we have you here, perhaps we should go to the clothing store. It should be open by now.

Greg: OK, let's go!

They all leave Little Homeworld and get back into the van. Greg drives to a strip mall.

Steven: So, David, you feeling a little better around strange Gems?

David: .... Maybe a little bit. I guess Moss Agate was being nice to me.

Steven: That's the spirit!

Greg: OK. You guys want to come in with me and David?

Pearl: I don't see any need to. David, you should probably leave your sword in the van. Generally most human facilities do not allow weapons.

David: (Unstraps his scabbard and sets it next to him, then gets out.

Steven: I'll come with you, dad! (Unfastens his seat belt and opens his door.

David, Greg, and Steven circle the van and step onto the sidewalk. Before them are stores like "Beach Mart" and "GamePlace."

David: Rose, Pearl, and Garnet would often go out and loot old human stores to get food and clothes for me... Among other things.

Greg: Thankfully our stores are still working and I have plenty of money. Pick whatever outfits you want, OK?

David: Got it.

They enter a somewhat large department-style store called "Stacey's." Inside are human employees and customers, as well as a couple Gems from Little Homeworld window-shopping. David walks to the Men's area and looks around. He picks a variety of clothes in his size, including shorts, jeans, and T-shirts, and new shoes, and goes to the changing room. After trying all of them on, (They all fit perfectly) he goes back to Greg and Steven, wearing a green Beach City T-shirt and blue shorts.

Greg: Tourist outfit, eh? That's cool. Let's go check out and have lunch. I know a really good Mexican restaurant around here.

Steven: You mean Mira Aquí? Oh, man, David. You're in for a treat!

Greg checks out for David's new clothes. David peeks at the price display popping out from the register. The total came out to be over $120.

David: Thanks for everything, Greg. I mean it.

Greg: No problem, David.

They return to Pearl in the van.

Pearl: You look nice, David.

David: Thanks.

Greg gets into the driver's seat.

Greg: So I thought we'd take David to Mira Aquí.

Pearl: Ugh... That place, really? It stinks of grease and meat.

Steven: Oh, come on, Pearl! David'll love it!

Pearl: Fine, but I'm staying in the van.

Steven: Yay!

Greg starts his engines and drives down the street for about 2 minutes before coming to another strip mall. In bold red letters above one of the slots were the words "Mira Aquí." Greg parks in front and unlocks the doors.

Greg: You sure you don't want to come in, Pearl?

Pearl: Out of all human food-consumption facilities, this place has the most disgusting and messy products. I'll remain here and... Guard the van.

David: (Looks confused)

Steven: Don't let her fool you, David. Mira Aquí's food is the most delicious Mexican food in the whole state of Delmarva!

Greg: He's right. Me and Rose came here once. (Pearl scoffs)

Greg, David, and Jamie get out of the van, leaving a slightly fuming and very salty Pearl behind. Inside they are seated by a waitress and the three of them look over the menu.

David: Greg, what do you recommend here?

Greg: The Aqua Burrito is one of my favorites. It's all good, really.

David: I'll get that then.

They order their food and wait. David also orders a horchata.

David: ...Mom and me really liked this drink... We would always order lots of it when we went out to Mexican restaurants.

Greg: No need to explain, David.

Soon their food arrives. David once again is overcome with happiness as he eats.

Steven: See, I told you you'd like it!

Greg: He's really tearing into it. How long was it since you ate at a restaurant, David?

David: .......2 years, 4 months, 3 days... Not counting when Amethyst took me to the fry stand yesterday.

Greg: ...That's oddly specific.

David: ...The last time I went out to eat was... The day the Gems invaded. I was eating out alone when I heard the first explosions. That's why I was running towards my house in the nightmare, Steven. I was away from home when they came... And when I got home.......

Steven: It's OK, David. You don't have to tell us.

Greg: Your mom died that night, didn't she?

Steven: Dad!?

David: (Is restraining tears) I'll never forgive them...

Steven: Forgive who?

David: The Diamonds. They took everything from me. My home, my world, my mom... If it wasn't for Rose, then they would have taken my life too.

Greg: Anyway... What was your mom like?

Steven: Is it really a good idea asking him that?

David: No, it's fine. She was the best mom I could have asked for. My dad died in a car accident when I was a baby, so it was just her raising me. Thankfully dad had a lot of money saved and mom had a really well-paying job as a secretary for a large company in Empire City, so we were never strapped for cash. We did all sorts of fun things. We even took a vacation in Beach City once.

Steven: Did you meet any of the Crystal Gems... Or dad?

David: No, they were preoccupied with their own things. I could see the temple in the distance sometimes, but for the most part we didn't get too close.

Greg: Did your Rose... Ever talk about me?

David: .....Amethyst told me I shouldn't be telling you this...

Greg: I died?

David: (Nods) Rose tried to escape with you, Garnet, and Pearl while Amethyst stayed behind, I guess she was the Gem making sure the enemy didn't go after the others. Rose and the others would never discuss it with me directly, but... There's a shrine in Rose's base... It has your picture... And your broken guitar...

Steven: I guess that explains why I don't exist in your timeline... Mom and dad never had the chance to make me.

Greg: Steven, your math is a little off... David says the Gems invaded about 2 years ago. You're 17.

David: (Shrugs)

Greg: Let's finish our food. I don't want to keep Pearl waiting for too long.

David, Greg, and Steven eat the rest of their meal. Greg pays up and they leave Mira Aquí for the van. Pearl is still salty.

Steven: Hey Pearl, we're back!

Pearl: Rose had to be going to a place like this, didn't she.

David: My Pearl didn't seem to like humans eating either. She would always go to another room in the base come mealtime.

Pearl: (Huffs in a superior fashion)

Greg starts the van.

Greg: Home, then?

Steven: Sure.

Greg drives the group back to the beach house. Everyone (But Greg) gets out of the van and goes into the home. A short montage scene plays where Steven and David talk and play video games. Soon it is around 8:30 PM.

Pearl: Steven, bedtime!

David: Honestly, you're almost an adult. Your bedtime should be later.

Steven: Eh, I'm used to it. How late did your mom let you stay up?

David: At your age? 10:30.

Steven: Pearl reads a lot of (Air quotes) "Teenage parenting manuals." She's convinced I need as much sleep as possible.

David: Honestly, she's not wrong.

Steven: Was your Pearl very naggy or restrictive?

David: Hmm... Not quite as much. Rose on the other hand... Well, you already know how my Rose was. It was hard. She would barely ever let me leave the compound. Garnet wouldn't do anything unless there was a battle involved. Pearl was the more lenient one in my case. Like I told you, she had Bismuth make me my sword, and would train me for using it. She (Or Garnet, for that matter) must have anticipated I would eventually get into a fight where it was either me dying or a Gem getting shattered... That's the reason my sword was made the way it was, I bet. In that world, it was no holds barred.

Steven: But you never had to use it? The sword, that is.

David: ...I almost did. Me and Pearl were walking back to the base when we heard footsteps near us. Pearl told me to hide. I hid behind a nearby boulder. It was a Homeworld Gem, a Quartz soldier, to be exact. If she found me... I would have no choice but to fight. Pearl shape-shifted herself into a Homeworld Pearl's uniform for Yellow Diamond, since her Crystal Gem outfit was on the Wanted list. They talked for a bit... I couldn't make out what they were saying for the most part. What I could hear were phrases that made it seem that the local Quartz Brigade was searching for "wild" humans to capture... It made me sick to be spoken of like that... Like I was nothing more than an animal.

Steven: And then?

David: Pearl somehow managed to convince the Quartz that the entire area was dangerously unstable due to rockslides, that several Gems had fallen to their deaths in this zone. The Quartz gave in and walked off. Then Pearl motioned for me to come out of hiding and we kept going, not stopping until we reached the compound.

Steven: You keep saying you and the other Crystal Gems lived in a "Compound." What was that?

David: You could definitely say it was much less luxurious than this Crystal Temple. We were officially in hiding, and we were on a captive planet. We couldn't afford to be conspicuous. Our "Crystal Base," or sometimes "Crystal Compound," was basically a series of caves dug into the side of a mountain cliff in a forest. The spot was chosen because it was an area that would confound scanners and be invisible from above. I hated it. It was damp, cramped, and we had to be quiet because too much noise would echo outside of the cave and anyone passing by could hear us... Then again, it did an excellent job keeping us safe. In the entire year leading up to me... Getting here, we were never discovered.

Camera pans upwards to reveal that Pearl was listening to their conversation. Steven starts and looks up at her. Before Steven could protest, she started speaking.

Pearl: Living in fear like that... And no chance of fighting the Gems off the planet with your limited numbers... What a bleak life you and the Crystal Gems in that world must have led.

David: 2 Gems, a permafusion, and... Me. We weren't a resistance in any sense of the word. We were living in a nightmare world, hoping the monsters didn't find us. If they did find us, a hopeless battle to the death with no chance of survival would ensue. We didn't even have warp pads. We had to get around on foot, since the warp system was closely monitored and a warp in our base could give the enemy direct access to our doorstep.

Steven: How did you get fed?

David: (Motions to his gaunt body) Not well. I was obviously the only member of the team who needed to eat, and Rose, Pearl, and sometimes Garnet would take turns raiding the ruins of nearby human towns for food. Since we lived in a forest, we also had access to a lot of fruit-bearing plants... Come to think of it, that's how I got to this world.

Steven: ...What?

David: Me and Rose were hunting for berries when a storm suddenly kicked up... It was really bad. Lightning struck a nearby tree, and it began to fall... Rose saw that it was going to fall right onto me and she jumped at me, knocking me out of the way as the big trunk crashed into the ground. We abandoned our harvest and legged it for the cliffs... At the bottom of the cliffs was a river. I looked down and could see that it was a frothing raging torrent. Rose was running faster than I could keep up. "Slow down!" I remember yelling at her. She ran slower then. Then we were running on a stone cliff... The rain made the floor really slippery. The traction on my worn-out shoes was smooth, and I ended up slipping. I had been running too close to the edge, and I fell off. I grabbed onto an indentation on the rock face, clinging on for dear life. That got Rose to immediately stop... But she was too late. My hand started to give way. Rose was on her stomach reaching out over the cliff to grab me. Mixed in with the raindrops falling off her hair I could see her tears beginning to fall............. But that couldn't save me this time. Before her hand could reach mine, I finally slipped. I screamed the whole way down. Thankfully I hit the river instead of the shore, which would have killed me on impact from that height, but the current was much too fast for me to swim to shore. It carried me headfirst downstream, and I could hear Rose in the distance screaming my name desperately. That's when my head hit a rock, and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up... I was with you guys in this very living room.

Pearl: So you were carried by the river... I guess through some kind of portal... Into our dimension... We better search the nearby ocean for energy signatures, perhaps we could learn what exactly brought you here. Anyway, you humans need to--

David: Sleep, I know. That was Rose's mantra every night.

Pearl: Sorry. I didn't mean to set off any bad memories.

Steven: Remember what I said this morning, David. If you have another nightmare, and I'm in it, don't get hung up. Team up with me and let me help you.

David: Sounds like a plan.

Steven left for the bathroom to change into his bedclothes. David went down to the couch and lay down. Before he put the covers over himself, he lifted his shirt and began to feel his scars. Pearl noticed him doing this and walked over.

Pearl: How long were you in Yellow Diamond's service?

David: ...A week. Yellow made a point to her soldiers to make me last. Non-lethal wounds only. That Quartz Rose saved me from technically disobeyed Yellow by stabbing me through my chest. She really liked hurting humans... And went too far in hurting me. I knew long before she did it that she would be the one to kill me... I could tell from the fact she was obviously relishing attacking me... 27.

Pearl: What...?

David: 27. That's how many scars I have, counting the one on my chest. they're everywhere; on my back, front, legs, arms. Some of them are small, some of them are long... I used to count them every day when I was at Rose's place... Wishing they would go away...

Pearl: (Sits down next to David, and puts her hand in his) It's only going to get better from here, David. We all want you to be happy. Get some sleep. (Exit Pearl)

David takes the picture of his mom out of his pocket and stares at it. He runs a finger over it.

David: I bet it was you, mom. You stayed with me as a spirit and guided me here when I was about to die... You brought me to safety like my guardian angel... (A tear falls down his face)

Amethyst overheard that. She opened her mouth to say something, then decided against it and turned around, walking back through the magic door into her room. David, oblivious to this, got up and turned off the light, goes back and pulls the covers over his body, and quickly falls asleep.

  
\---------------------------------Day III

David is fast asleep. Garnet and Pearl are talking in the kitchen.

Garnet: We're not going to be able to keep Steven's Diamond identity a secret for much longer.

Pearl: ...I know. (Looks at David with a sad expression) He trusts us so much... Telling him out of the blue would break him.

Garnet: ...Steven, I know you're listening. Come over here.

Steven, who had been eavesdropping, walks over to the counter.

Steven: We have to break the news to him somehow. And the Diamonds can't be trusted to stay away from me or Earth forever. He's going to find out sooner or later. We need a plan to do this safely, in a way that won't mess David up too much... How about we do it while David's doing something he likes?

Pearl: What exactly does David like?

Steven: ....He really likes eating, maybe we could have a picnic?

Pearl: That's a great idea, Steven. We'll spend the morning making food and we can go into the forest to the west of town. We could even bring Connie along so we can introduce her to David.

David stirs in his sleep, tossing and turning a bit. He mumbles lightly with a fearful tone.

Steven: If we do this right, it might break his fear of Gems too...

Pearl: It's settled then. (Takes out a Diamond communicator from her pearl) One playdate with the Diamonds, coming up!

Steven: I better get to sleep to help in David's nightmare. He looks like he needs me.

Steven goes to bed while Pearl opens a channel to the Diamond Control Room. She talks with Yellow Pearl in the background while the scene transitions. Spinel can be seen making faces in the background of the screen while Yellow Pearl is talking.

......................

Inside David's nightmare...

David is kneeling in the middle of the street of his former hometown. Everything is still and dead, and gray ashes are slowly falling from the sky. The charred skeletons of buildings stick out haphazardly from the ground.

David: Steven... Where are you?

Suddenly, a Jasper looms over him.

Jasper: Well, well. What do we have here. Are you lost, little boy?

David: N-No!

The Jasper roughly grabs him by the arm.

Jasper: Come'ere. I know just the place for you.

Jasper drags David through the street. The scene transitions and David is in a cage. A Peridot can be seen in the background, typing a report on her limb enhancer's holographic screen. David is crouched in a corner of his enclosure, his face buried in his knees. His clothes and body are filthy. Suddenly, a loud thumping like giant footsteps can be heard and David looks up. The Peridot also notices this and closes her screen to face the door. Through the giant sliding doorway walks Yellow Diamond.

Peridot: (Doing the Diamond salute) How can I help you, my Diamond?

Yellow Diamond: This human you have in your care; I need him for a special task. Open the cage.

Peridot: Yes, right away, my Diamond. (Reopens her holo-screen and presses a button on it. Immediately the cage beeps and the door opens.)

Yellow Diamond reaches into the cage and pulls out a shivering, panicking David. She quickly bubbles the helpless human and turns to Peridot.

Yellow Diamond: As you were. (Leaves with David)

David struggles to pop the bubble as Yellow moves through a series of hallways.

Yellow Diamond: If you continue to resist I will crush you, human.

David's eyes widen with fear and he stops moving. Yellow passes through another door into an open arena-like area. A medium-sized group of assorted Gem soldiers with Yellow Diamond insignias on their chests are waiting there. Yellow sets the bubble containing David down in the middle of them.

Yellow Diamond: Listen up! This is your new combat training regimen! Your missions will be to quash human resistance, therefore your training will involve fighting live humans. As a beginner level, this human will be unarmed.

One of the Quartzes in the group gives a vile grin straight at David. David swallows nervously.

David: It HAS to be this memory.

Yellow Diamond: You have ONE rule. Do NOT kill the human. You are free to injure him, but anyone who terminates his life will answer to me. And... Begin! (She pops David's bubble)

David: (Immediately begins to flee the soldiers, who begin to form up and surround him.) Come on, Steven, where are you?? (Says this in a nervous sing-songy voice)

The soldiers and Yellow seem to not be able to understand what he is saying.

Quartz 1: What's this guy spouting?

Quartz 2: Who's this "Steven" he keeps talking about?

Yellow Diamond: Ignore his ramblings and attack him!

"Evil Quartz" gladly does so. She rushes at David, and before he can react, slashes across his stomach with her sword.

David: GAH! (Blood begins to seep out of the cut)

Evil Quartz: Wow, look at all the red stuff! (Slashes again)

David: (Narrowly dodges the blade, but still sustains another small cut) Please stop!

The Gems surround him and summon their weapons. David falls to the ground and is beyond terrified.

David: STEVEN HEEELLLLLP!!!!

Steven drops down from the roof of the building outside, surrounded with a spiked bubble. He lands on the crowd of soldiers, poofing a couple of Agates and Amethysts.

Yellow Diamond: WHAT IS THIS!?

David: (Gets up) Steven!

Steven: (Notices David's injury) Quick! Over here!

David runs over to Steven. Steven quickly licks his hand and before David can protest, he rubs spit all over the gash on his stomach. It instantly heals.

David: (Is mildly disgusted) ...Care to warn me next time?

Yellow Diamond: GET THEM!

Steven: (Bubbles himself and David) Let's get out of here!

David: Wait! There's something I want to do here.

Steven: (Pops the bubble) Be careful!

David thinks to himself for a second, and when he opens his eyes, his sword appears in his hands. His eyes gleam when he sees his blade.

David: (Slowly steps toward Evil Quartz with a determined look on his face) I've wanted to do this for SO long... (Assumes a fighting stance)

Evil Quartz: (Whistles) (The other soldiers form up and surround David again)

Steven: David!

David: Don't worry kid! I've got this!

David: (Holds his sword up) You guys have done SO well in your training! Now for the next level: (Grins darkly) Fighting armed humans who happen to have a bloody vengeance against you! HAH!! (Launches into combat)

David goes straight for Evil Quartz, but is stopped by two other Quartzes. David falters a little bit but quickly recovers and executes a wide slash on both of them. They recoil, a tear appearing on their forms. David jumps and slashes Quartz 2 right through the head. She poofs on the spot. Wasting no time, David spins around, giving his sword enough momentum to plow straight through Quartz 1, destroying her form instantly. However, Evil Quartz cunningly sneaks up behind David and prepares to impale him on her sword.

Steven: DAVID!! (Quickly jumps into the battle, jumping onto David just as Evil Quartz thrusts her blade, causing her to miss)

David: Steven!?

Suddenly, Steven's Gem begins to glow. David begins to glow too. Before either of them have a chance to say anything, their bodies merge into a single brightly-shining form. An explosion shocks the entire arena. The dust settles, and standing where David and Steven was a tall, moderately-slim man with curly brown hair, four arms, a confused face, and wearing Steven's jacket, which inexplicably had been turned red, and Steven's shirt, which now bears a rip where David had been cut, uncannily showing off Steven's gem. He also wore jeans that were torn-up at the ends of the legs and were now too short for his height.

Yellow Diamond: WHAT.

Daven: Umm...

Evil Quartz: RAAAGHH!! (Savagely attacks the fusion)

All confusion leaves Daven's face. He raises one of his four arms and produces a Rose Quartz shield. The shield effortlessly blocks Evil Quartz's strike. They stand there paused for a second, the soldier's blade seemingly stuck on the magic disc of Steven's protection. Daven dodges out of the lock and runs around at a higher speed than a human could normally run at, leaving clouds of dust where every fast-moving footfall landed. A confounded Evil Quartz chases after them, but is unable to keep up. Soon, Daven has come full circle and is now behind Evil Quartz. Daven draws his sword and jumps, his momentum carrying him on a locked course straight for the soldier's back. The sword collided with the Quartz's back, slicing into her form and poofing her with a satisfyingly large explosion of magic dust.

David: (Hefting his sword over his shoulder and looking at the viewer) I'm really feeling it! (Winks at camera)

Yellow Diamond: (Face contorted with rage) ENOUGH!! (Shoots her lightning attack at Daven)

Daven takes a direct hit from the electricity. He screams in pain, then de-fuses. Steven and David are left in a weakened state. They reach out to each other, but Yellow stomps in their way. She picks up David and lifts him upward.

Steven: David... No...

Yellow Diamond squeezes David and crushes him with a sickening crunching sound. She drops his lifeless body to the ground and reaches for Steven. Before Yellow can touch Steven, the nightmare glitches out like last time, whites out, and ends.

David woke up with a gasp, then silently cursed at himself for being stupid enough to take on Yellow Diamond, prodding his rib cage even though he knew he hadn't actually broken anything. Pearl noticed David waking up and walked over to him.

Pearl: Did Steven help you?

David: ...Yeah. Yeah he did. (Still reeling from the rush of fusion and the pain of being squished)

Steven got up and walked down to the main level of the house. He seemed to be a bit fazed too.

Pearl: What happened in there?

Steven: ...We... fused.

Pearl is confused.

Pearl: You fused... While sharing a dream?

David: It happened so fast...

Pearl: How did it happen?

Steven: I think he was trying to protect me at the same time I wanted to protect him. Then it happened.

Garnet, the expert of fusion herself, walked over.

Garnet: (Thinks for a second before speaking) It seems that your fusion was born not out of romance like mine, or friendship like Stevonnie's... But a bond like the kind that siblings share.

David: (Blushes a bit) You got me, Garnet. I admit it Steven, you're kinda like the little brother I never had.

Steven and David hug, warm smiles on both their faces. They glow again and once more, Daven forms, for real this time. Pearl and Garnet stand there, mouths agape with shock.

Daven: (Is dumbstruck) ....Is this going to happen EVERY time we hug now!?

Pearl: You've only known each other a couple days; how do you have such a strong bond already?

Garnet: Bonds forged in battle, even dream battles like they experienced, are very powerful. I should know. One of the reasons why I am such a strong fusion is because of the many battles we've shared.

Daven: (Is contemplating this)

Pearl: So what exactly can you do?

Daven: Hmm... I can show you, but we'll have to do it outside.

The three of them walked out to the beach. The Sun hadn't risen yet, but the Moon provided sufficient illumination. Daven took up a runner's crouch.

Daven: Ready?

Pearl nodded.

Daven took off, quickly building up speed until he had to be dashing close to 35 miles per hour. Garnet and Pearl looked awestruck as the fusion moved like a blur around the beach, small explosions of sand forming with every step. He slowed to a stop in front of Garnet and Pearl.

Pearl: Amazing, simply amazing...

Garnet: Good work, you two. Your bonds have given rise to a beautiful fusion.

Daven: This is great and all... But what do we do when we want it to end?

Pearl: I'm sorry, what?

Daven: Is there a button we press or something? I can't figure out how to unfuse.

Pearl: How did you unfuse in the nightmare?

Daven: Yellow shot lightning at us!

Pearl: (Is very confused) All you have to do is think of unfusing as one. It shouldn't be that hard!

Garnet: Imagine you're making a wish that you want to be apart once more. Steven's gem will do the rest.

Steven and David pictured themselves unfusing in their minds, and they did.

Pearl: Steven, you've fused before, how did you forget how to unfuse!?

Steven: That was more David talking. He was kinda panicking thinking we were stuck like that forever.

David: (Blushes and laughs nervously) Yeah... I guess I overreacted.

On the horizon, over the ocean, the Sun began to rise. David becomes enthralled by it, staring intently into the distance.

David: It's... Been so long since I saw the sunrise. Between being in a cage and living in a cave... It's so beautiful...

Amethyst pops out from inside the house.

Amethyst: Yo, dudes, what'd I miss?

Pearl: Only an important milestone in David's recovery! Where were you?

Amethyst: Napping in my room, duh. Gotta get up on my beauty sleep.

Pearl: Ugh.

David: Anyway, (Looks at Steven) breakfast?

Steven: Breakfast.

The two of them walked inside. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stay outside.

Pearl: The Diamonds agreed to the meet-up. We'll do it in the forest, away from town.

Amethyst: So we're actually doing this? David's going to be... Not happy.

Garnet: It's for his own good. He needs to overcome his fear of the Diamonds, and of Gems in general. He also needs to know the truth about Rose.

Amethyst: Garnet, you took that news hard enough. Rose saved David's freaking life. He puts an insane amount of trust in her. This plan is going to backfire big-time.

Pearl: We have no other option. The Diamonds will arrive at around noon. All we have to do is keep David happy up until that point.

Amethyst: Well... It's as good a plan as any. I'm going to feel so sorry for him...

The three of them enter the beach house. David and Steven are eating waffles with syrup.

Pearl: David, me and Garnet were talking, and we thought it might be a good idea to have a picnic in the forest! We can start making the food when you're finished with your breakfast.

David: Really? Oh, I'm not the best cook.

Amethyst: It's fine, man. Steven here is practically a chef. He'll help you no sweat. (Steven nods)

David: (While having a mouth full of waffle) Oh, OK.

David and Steven finish their food and go to the kitchen.

David: So, what are we making?

Steven: Hmm... Maybe sandwiches and salad?

David: Sounds like a plan.

David and Steven made the food. They made ham sandwiches and a salad with hard-boiled eggs and raisins. (David's request) They put it all into a basket and set it in the fridge.

Steven: Phew, we got through them all. Let's wait for dad and Connie to arrive then we'll go.

About an hour later Greg and Connie pulled up in the van.

Connie: Hey, Steven!

Steven: Connie! (Runs out to meet her. David cautiously follows him.)

Connie: So, who's this with you?

Steven: This is David... He's got a long story behind him.

Connie: Nice to meet you, David.

David got into the van and Pearl, carrying the picnic, got in along with Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet. The van became extremely cramped.

Greg: Gee... At this rate I'm going to need a bigger van. Maybe a bus.

They drove across town until they reached the forest on the western end of town. Greg kept driving until they reached a clearing.

Greg: All right, we're here!

David and the others got out of the van. The time was 11:45 AM. They unpacked the picnic basket, set out a blanket, and David, Steven, Amethyst, and Greg began to eat.

David: ...This is really nice. What a beautiful forest.

Greg: Me and Rose would sometimes come out here at night and stare up at the stars. (Pearl glares at him)

David: I hope my Rose is okay... She's probably never going to give up searching for me...

Steven: I feel really bad for the humans on your world too... I wish we could go and help them...

David: I wish that too sometimes... I really hope that-- (It suddenly goes dark)

The Diamond Mech, minus Steven's Leg ship, appeared above them.

David: (Now paler than any ghost could ever hope to be) T-that ship... Nonononononono!! It's happening again!!

White's bubble ship exited out of the head of the mech. As it began to land, David, a look of pure terror on his face, drew his sword with shaking hands. The Crystal Gems around him wore fearful faces as well, but not fear of the Diamonds, but fear of David's reaction to them.

White Diamond: Hellooo, Steven! (She, Blue, and, much to David's horror, Yellow, now in view and on the ground)

David: Y-y-you stay away from him!!

Steven: (Stepping in front of David) It's OK, David. In this timeline, the Diamonds are our friends.

Blue Diamond: (Steps closer and crouches down to see David better) You must be David.

David: S-s-stay back!! (Brandishes his sword while shivering)

Yellow Diamond: He's even more fearful of us than I thought he'd be. What did our doppelgangers do to him again?

David: (His expression goes cold, his rage building) What did you do to me? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? (Pulls off his shirt) THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!

Yellow and White look disgusted upon seeing David's scars, while Blue looks more confused.

Blue Diamond: What is wrong with his flesh? It is... Deformed.

David: (Dark, icy-cold tone of voice) Yeah, that tends to happen when you use a human for a PINCUSHION.

Yellow: I did what!? ...Actually, I'm not surprised. I've done worse.

This angered David more.

David: So what you did to me didn't matter!?

Steven: Woah, woah, woah. She didn't mean that. Besides, this Yellow is fine. She would never hurt you.

David is unable to comprehend a friendly Yellow Diamond. He stands there, a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion on his pale face.

David: How could you possibly be friends with them, Steven? Why would you be friends with them?

White Diamond: (Confused facial expression) ...Because he's one of us? Isn't that right, Pink?

David's face shattered into pure, unadulterated shock. He stood there, holding his sword, completely dumbstruck from what he'd heard.

Steven: White, that did NOT help!

White Diamond: Sorry.

David: (His face now rapidly cycling between shock, terror, anger, confusion, and betrayal) S-S-Steven... Is Pink... Pink Diamond. (His emotional state breaks further when he realizes what that meant) R-Rose was... Pink too!?!?

Steven: (Solemnly nods)

David was now a shivering, tearful wreck. He stood there for what felt like forever, then he finally broke. Raising his sword, he suddenly rushes at Steven with a yell, who immediately understands what is going on and summons his shield, which is then hit by David's blade, David now completely out of his mind with a whirlwind of emotions. The other Crystal Gems produce their weapons, and David looks around at them, and the now-angry Diamonds, descends even more into emotional chaos, blinks away a torrent of tears, turns around, and runs at top speed into the forest.

Steven: (Reaches out his hand to stop him) Wait! (David either doesn't hear him or ignores him)

Yellow Diamond: He tried to attack you... He must be punished!

Steven: Yellow... No. I... Deserved that. I should have told him sooner.

Pearl: These woods are easy to get lost in. We should go after David and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt... Or worse.

Steven: Connie? Where's Lion?

Connie: He's... Not here.

Steven: LIIIIOOOOONNNNN!!!

...But nobody came.

Steven: Ugh, what a time for him to be taking a catnap. I'll go after David. (Runs in the direction David ran off in)

Cut to David running through the forest. Tears are flying down his face and are falling to the ground behind him, leaving a trail of sadness. In the distance, Steven is attempting to catch up with him.

Steven: DAVID!! Come back!!

David is too lost in his torment to notice his cries. Suddenly, he trips on a root and falls face-first into the ground. Rather than get up and continue to run, he just lay there, sobbing to himself. 30 seconds later, Steven catches up with him.

Steven: David, why did you run off like that?

David: Go away... Diamond.

Steven: ...You know, I was shocked to find out about my mom's true identity too. Everyone was. But that doesn't change who I am, or who Rose was. She really did care about us... About you. Just because she was Pink Diamond doesn't mean that she was a monster.

David gets up and looks at Steven, tears and dirt all over his face.

David: You can't understand how I felt... Treated like an animal, a toy to be played with and discarded...

Steven: (Now thinking back to his fight with Spinel, having some serious déjà vu) You're right, I can't. What the Diamonds did to you on your world was not okay. But this world's Diamonds aren't like that anymore. They've changed for the better. You just need to give them a chance.

David: You saw the way Yellow treated me in that dream... Do you really think I can just leave that behind? Do you??

Steven: David... I--

Suddenly heavy footsteps came from behind them.

David: Ahhh!! It's the Diamonds! They followed us!

Steven: Wait... That doesn't sound like a Diamond's footsteps.. It sounds like...

A corrupted Gem came into view. It took the form of a gigantic scorpion, its tail stinger dripping with poison. It charged towards David and Steven, a screech issuing from its mouth. Steven quickly produced an enlarged shield and blocked the scorpion from approaching any further.

David: (Is cowering with fear)

Steven: David! I can't hold this for much longer!

David is continuing to cower. Suddenly, he has a flashback.

David is back home with his mother, as a child. He had just come home from school with a black eye he received from a schoolyard bully.

David: I wanna give him a shiner of his own...

David's Mom: David... That won't make anything better. It'll just bring you down to his level. (Produces an ice pack for David's eye) Here, put this on your eye.

David: (Obliges) He hurts everyone he sees. I just want to make him go away forever.

David's Mom: Bullies have their own problems. Just because you can't see their pain doesn't mean they aren't feeling it. What's important isn't getting revenge... It's being the better person. Who are you going to be, David: the bully, or the better person?

Flashback ends.

David: ...I want to be the better person.

Steven: (Is struggling to keep his shield up) What?

David: (Draws his sword) I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A DIAMOND YOU HELPED ME AND I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!! (Launches himself over Steven's shield and begins to fight the Gem.

Steven: David no!!

David is a blur of flashing sword and flailing arms. A claw gets cut off. A mandible soon follows. David narrowly dodges a flying stinger and jumps onto the scorpion's back.

David: Take this!! (Stabs the scorpion through the back)

The corrupted Gem lets out a pained screech and collapses to the ground.

David: Yeah!!! I did it!! I--

The scorpion stings David in the back. His arms go limp and he drops his sword.

Steven: NOOOO!!!

The scorpion then poofs and David and the scorpion's gem fall to the ground, seemingly in slow motion. Steven rushes to David's side.

Steven: David! Come on, wake up!

Steven gasps when he sees that David's body is covered in black veins that are spreading.

Steven: David...

Pearl and the Diamonds walk into the area.

Pearl: What happened to David!?

Steven: (Doesn't reply, and quickly coats David's back in spit. It sparkles a bit before going dull.

Steven: No no no!! Why isn’t this working!?

David's eyes flutter a little bit before closing again.

White Diamond: That is a powerful poison. It may take all four of us to clear him of it. (Raises her head; the Diamond Ship appears above them.) Thankfully, it seems that he got a limited dose. We may have time to save him. Come, Steven.

Steven picks up David and Pearl bubbles the Gem. They gather close to the Diamonds, and White bubbles the whole group and floats into the ship. It takes off towards Rose's Fountain.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Steven is staring at David, a desperate look on his face. David is now cold to the touch, sweating, and shivering profusely.

Steven: Hang in there, David. We're going to get you some help.

Pearl: If I know anything about humans, it's that they're the hardiest organic life forms I know. He'll make it, Steven. Just believe that.

The Diamonds landed their ship, and they, and Steven, carrying a limp David in his arms , and Pearl, holding the bubble containing the scorpion Gem, bubbled out of it. As soon as the white exit vehicle landed, Steven rushed through the forest of roses straight for the fountain. Everything is quiet as the Diamonds and Pearl followed closely behind. Steven reaches the edge of the water and walks in, setting David onto the surface of the water. He slowly floats away from Steven, his body deathly still. The Diamonds settle into the pool soon afterwards.

Steven: Come on... Come on!

White Diamond: It may take some time. Be patient, Steven.

Camera hovers over David, and zooms in on his head, transitioning to the next scene. David wakes up in a black void, a deep constant humming can be heard in the background. He stands up.

David: Hello? Anyone here??

No one answers. David begins to walk forward. Suddenly mysterious moving pictures showing moments of David’s life flicker into existence overhead.

David: My memories... Am I dead??

David’s Mom: (Appears behind him out of nowhere) You’re not dead.

David: Mom!

David’s Mom: Hello, David. It’s been a while, hasn’t it. (Smiles)

David: Mom, I--

David’s Mom: Shhh... You’ve done very well. I’m so proud of you. (She motions to a screen showing David fighting the scorpion Gem) You’ve overcome your fears... (Motions to another memory showing David eating with the Crystal Gems at the picnic) And made incredible new friends.

David: Mom... (Hugs his mother; she hugs back.)

David’s mom begins to sparkle and fade, the sparkles flowing into David’s chest.

David: Mom... Please don’t go...

David’s Mom: (Voice now coming from around him instead of from mom’s body) I’ll always be with you, son... Enjoy your new world. Goodbye for now. (Finishes merging into David’s body)

David: Mom... (Drops to his knees, alone)

Everything goes white and the camera switches back to hovering over David, who then wakes up. A light breeze is blowing and birds are singing in the background. David sits up and is still for a second, bleary. His hands go to his torso and he lifts his shirt to wipe his eyes with. He pauses for a second when he feels his skin, looks down at his stomach, and his eyes widen in shock. His skin is now pristine and smooth.

David: M-my scars... They’re... Gone! (Looks at Steven, his face aglow with joy. He stands up, dashes through the water to him, and embraces him in a tight, enthusiastic hug) Thank you, Steven!! (Steven is startled for a second, then he hugs David back)

Steven: (Blushing a bit) Don’t just thank me, David. The Diamonds helped too.

David turns around slowly to see the Diamonds looking at him. David’s face falls a bit. White Diamond waves at him. David smiles nervously and gives a sheepish wave back.

Blue Diamond: Is he going to hug us too?

Steven: I don’t think he’s THAT warmed up to you guys yet... Sorry.

The Scorpion Gem then reforms and is uncorrupted. In her uncorrupted form she is a purple humanoid with black spots on her skin, and a lilac stinger-shaped hairstyle. Her Gem is at the tip of her hair’s point. David lets out a cry and steps back. He feels for his sword but Pearl has it.

Scorpion Gem: Hold up, it’s OK, I’m fine now! (Holds out her hands to placate David’s fears) My name’s Scorpio Amethyst! Nice to meet you!

Steven: David, she’s not going to hurt you anymore.

Scorpio Amethyst: That’s right, I’m all better now! No poison left in me! ...Sorry for doing that to you.

David: (Nervously steps forward a couple steps, then sighs and walks over to her, and hesitantly hugs her) I forgive you.

The camera zooms out to show the entire fountain. The Diamonds are smiling at each other and David, Steven, and Scorpio Amethyst can be seen inaudibly conversing with each other. The Universe van containing Greg, Garnet, and Amethyst pulls up to the fountain. The screen fades out.

\------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE:

ONE YEAR LATER

Yellow Pearl: Welcome to the Gem Soldier's Trials, the rite of passage for those hoping to serve and protect Gemkind and the Diamonds! Today is a special day: We have here our very first human competitor... Presenting... David Heatherson of Earth!!

To the tune of thousands cheering, David steps out into the arena. Clothed in a pair of gym shorts and a tank top, David is now bulky and rippled with muscle, a spectacular transformation from his former self. He now carries himself with endless confidence, a determined look crowning his body.

Pearl, Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst looked at the new David from the front row of the spectator stands. Connie had to stay home because she had school that day.

Amethyst: Remember when that kid was scared of warp pads? He sure was excited to take one to get here!

Pearl: I'm impressed with how far David's come in one year, but how did he get that muscular in such a short time?

Amethyst: ...I may have sneaked some magical growth powder into his fries on some occasions.

Pearl: (Is shocked and annoyed) Amethyst!!

Amethyst: What? It obviously helped him. Look how happy with himself he looks now!

Pearl: You can't just go feeding a human steroids, Amethyst! You don't know the side effects it might have!

Amethyst: (Shrugs)

Pearl: Ugh!

Steven says nothing to them, instead opting to cheer David on as he took his starting position in the middle of the ring. David draws his sword, hefting it effortlessly even though it no longer has its antigravity orb.

Steven: Woo!! Go, David!!

Amethyst: Shouldn't you be sitting on your throne with the other Diamonds?

Steven: (Stops cheering) ...No?

Pearl: The Diamonds aren't going to be happy about this...

Meanwhile, at the Diamond thrones:

White Diamond: (Annoyed) Where is Steven? He should have arrived by now.

Yellow Diamond: (Looks out into the crowd and sees Steven sitting with the Crystal Gems) He's with his friends. Ugh, does he EVER want to be with us?? I'll go get him.

Blue Diamond: Yellow, wait. He's happy where he is. Instead, let's just watch the human prove his worth.

Yellow Diamond: Fine, but he's getting a stern talk from me when this is all finished.

Yellow Pearl: Gem Soldier Trials beginning in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and... Begin!

Instantly a legion of holographic Gem soldiers appear around David. David is unfazed, and he begins to size up his opponents. They took the forms of a group of 4 Amethysts, 4 Agates, and 3 Quartzes. First, the Agates rush at him, whips drawn. David holds his position and when the first lashes arrive, he jumps over the whips as they land.

Yellow Pearl: We're starting off with high-difficulty opponents here; those whips give the Holo-Agates higher range than what David can reach with his sword. It's going to take some impressive footwork to get close enough to strike!

David takes the hint. He begins to rapidly dodge whiplashes and close in on an Agate. The Agate he targeted notices this and ups her attacks. David kicks into overdrive and jumps high into the air, jump-slashing the agate in half. Despite the Gem being a hologram, David carefully maneuvered around the Agate's gem so he wouldn't "shatter" her. He repeated this process for the other Agates in the wave, changing up his strategy for a couple of them so they wouldn't wise up to his tricks. Soon, the wave was over.

Yellow Pearl: And David clears the first wave!

The Amethysts then form the second wave. David recollects himself and stands his ground once more. Some of the Amethysts wield whips while some carry swords. They decide to surround David, and succeed in doing so.

Steven: Uh-oh.

David's confidence breaks a little, but he remains determined and calmly calculates a plan of attack. But before David can formulate his strategy, an Amethyst hologram with a sword takes the opportunity to strike. David catches the move in time, but only just. The sword slices slightly into David's forearm, spilling a few drops of blood onto the arena floor. David counterattacks before the Amethyst could withdraw, poofing her.

David's cut is short but deep enough that it doesn't stop bleeding immediately. The wound is obviously non-lethal but is still noticeable and highly distracting. Nevertheless, David continues to see only the remaining Holo-Amethysts.

Yellow Pearl: It looks like David is hit! Doesn't look too bad but since he's human he's dripping his interior organic fluid all over the floor! (Yellow Pearl silently wonders how easily that will clean up)

Steven: (Is wishing to himself he'd be allowed to go down there and heal David's cut)

David decides to take offense and charges at a pair or Amethysts that are close together. The Amethysts take defense and assume a guard stance. A third Amethyst strikes David with her whip from behind, and it connects painfully with David's back. Despite being more stoic than he was before he can't help but let out a cry of pain.

Yellow Pearl: Ooooooh... That had to have hurt!

Blue Diamond: Why are only a couple of them attacking at once?

Yellow Diamond: Our simulator can only handle a few soldiers' moves at the same time. For some trials we have a smaller number of holo-soldiers that attack as one. For this trial we set the simulator to have many soldiers but that limits the highest possible number of moves. Lucky for the human, that number is low. Otherwise he would have been overwhelmed at the second the trial started. Besides, this simulator is designed for beginning soldiers. Too high of a difficulty would cause too many casualties with fresh Gems, or in this case, humans.

David continues his advance on the two Amethysts, who are still guarding. Suddenly, one of them breaks guard and launches at David. David notices this and prepares to parry. David's and the Amethyst's swords collide. They begin to swordfight, clinging blades together. David begins searching for an opening in the opponent's defense. It isn't long before he finds one. With a battle cry, he thrust his greatsword forward through the hologram's stomach. The hologram dissipates. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the whip-bearing Amethyst wind up for another attack at the same time the remaining sword-bearer prepared to launch her own offensive. David looks for a way out and finds it, running to a better spot to launch an attack from. Both attacks miss, and David now has a couple seconds to think of his next move. He decides on the whip-wielder. He approaches the holographic soldier. Suddenly the other soldier attempts to attack him too. David then remembers a technique the Pearl from his world once taught him.

David: (Whispering to himself) Zen Mode activate.

The words awakened a special training within him, a method he wouldn't have been able to use as his previous self because he didn't have the stability of mind for it. David filters out all sound around him except for his breathing and heartbeat within him. The cheering in the background shrinks to a dull roar. His eyes become hyper-focused on the two Amethysts, patiently studying their every move. The sword Amethyst rushes him. Keeping his focus on both simulated Gems, he prepares to block and strike back. His whip-stricken back begins to hurt, but he compartmentalizes the pain and continues his dogged focus on his opponents. The sword-wielder reaches him, but David was ready for her. In Zen Mode, David can practically see everything, from the nuance of his opponent's movements to the stance they are taking to their trajectory towards him. Using this data David quickly creates a strike plan and easily blocks the soldier's attacks.

Yellow Pearl: What's this? David seems to have shifted gears! He's fighting like crazy now!

Pearl: Interesting... I wonder if his world's Pearl taught him to fight like that?

Amethyst: Yeah, it's hard to keep track of him; he's going so fast!

Steven: Go, David, go!!

David immediately realizes he has an opening in his defense and closes it before the Amethyst can notice. At this point the other fighter makes her move, lashing out her whip at David from a safe distance. David jumps backwards just before the whip hit, and jumps back into sparring with the sword user, unfazed and still focused. At this point David finally notices an opening in the Amethyst's defense and he strikes, impaling the holo-Gem square through the chest.

Yellow Pearl: One to go!

David wastes no time. He mounts a similar tactic to when he was fighting the Agates, light-footedly dodging the whip strikes and advancing steadily for the fighter's position. This time, though, the Amethyst backs up with each step David moves forward. It becomes clear to David that he will not be able to use this strategy. He darts back and regroups his thoughts, still holding on to Zen Mode even though it was beginning to wear out his brain. He decides to brute-force his way through this enemy, and angling his blade over his shoulder, he aims precisely at the holo-soldier and with a graceful stroke, throws his sword at the Amethyst. The weapon arcs through the air while the crowd gasped; even Yellow Diamond was caught by surprise at this move. The Amethyst wasn't prepared for this either, and takes the sword to her neck. The hologram poofed, and the second wave was over. The crowd went wild. David finally let go of his focus, but it had clearly taken its toll on him. He goes to retrieve his sword, panting heavily.

Steven: David doesn't look so hot...

Pearl: It seems that using that fighting technique drained him of most of his power. I hope he can survive the final round...

Garnet: (Finally chiming in) This simulator is programmed with Gems in mind. That means the fighters are programmed for what would be lethal force for a human, with the fact that a Gem would just poof and retreat into her gem when injured. If David loses this fight... The result won't be pretty.

Steven: (Panicking a bit now) What have we done!? We shouldn't have let him do this! Stop the fight!!

Pearl: (Now very concerned) No way we can stop this now... David's in serious trouble.

Yellow Pearl: David is looking like he can't take much more! Let's hope he won't get shattered, or should I say "splattered?"

For the final round, the Quartzes form into a triangle. They begin to dance.

Steven and Pearl together: Oh no...

With a flash of light, the Holo-Quartzes fuse into a giant, four-armed Holo-Fusion. All determination forgotten, David now looks panic-stricken as he desperately attempts to find a weakness in his newly-combined foe.

Yellow Pearl: David sure seems like he could use some help now!

Steven: (Is genuinely considering jumping into the fight to fuse with David so he can help him defeat the fused Quartz)

David: ...This was a bad idea.

The giant Quartz hologram produced a fittingly giant sword, causing David to swallow nervously.

David: I'm SO going to die.

Yellow Pearl: Is it all over for our human friend?

Blue Diamond: Yellow, this should stop now. There's no way David can survive this.

Yellow Diamond: The human wanted to do this. It's fitting he should see it through to its conclusion.

Blue Diamond: (Now slightly annoyed) This "conclusion" will mean David being smeared across the arena!

White Diamond: I will agree with Blue, this does not look good for Steven's friend.

Blue Diamond: What will Steven think of us if we let one of his companions perish? (Now fearfully thinking of an enraged Steven loudly declaring he never wants to see her again)

Yellow Diamond: ..... (Thinking to herself)

Meanwhile, David is being chased around the stadium by the fused hologram. The Quartz swings her sword in a wide arc. Unable to keep far enough away from the charging fusion, the sword bites into David's calf with a wet slicing sound. With a scream, David falls at running speed into the ground.

Steven: Nooo!!!

The giant Quartz winds up a swing that will surely cleave David in half. David, moments of his life flashing before his eyes, suddenly has a flashback of his nightmare one year prior, where his fusion with Steven was separated by Yellow Diamond's electrical attack. He then remembers a conversation he heard from a couple Peridot technicians before the match started.

Peridot 1: Did you remember to seal the wiring on the east side of the arena?

Peridot 2: .....

Peridot 1: You forgot, didn't you?

Peridot 2: ...Yes, I'm sorry.

Peridot 1: Well, it's too late now. The battle is about to begin. We'll just have to hope the fighters stay away from that wall.

Peridot 2: How resistant to electricity are humans anyway?

Peridot 1: Hah, they're so weak, I bet they won't survive over half an amp. (The two Peridots laugh)

David now has a killer strategy... If he can execute it before he himself is. David rolls over, causing the incoming sword swing to miss hard, the simulated sword plowing through the ground and becoming stuck. David saw his chance and attempted to stand. The pain in his leg immediately became almost too much to bear, and blood began to seep out of the slash. Biting his way through the agony, David limped towards the wall on the east side of the arena. Sure enough, a panel was missing and wires hung out of the opening. As if to add to the perfectness of the situation, sparks were periodically flying from some of the exposed cords.

Yellow Pearl: David's hurt bad! He seems to be attempting to make his way towards the wall; not sure what he's thinking, but whatever it is, he's determined as ever!

Steven: Come on, David... Come on!

Garnet: (Chuckles to herself proudly as her Future Vision clues her into David's strategy)

David: Just... A little... Further...

The Quartz fusion dug the sword out of the floor, and turned to face David, who began to pick up the pace. The Quartz began to charge at David. David then finally reached the wall with the open panel. Hoping to himself that his sword's grip was insulated, he lifts his sword up, the blade now heavier as David had grown weaker, and swung at the wall, cutting the wires in half. Just as the Quartz came within range, bolts of electricity flew everywhere, some narrowly missing David. The Quartz attempted to stop, but her momentum carried her straight for the wall. With a resounding CRASH, she hit the sparking wall at high speed, then her body lit up with power. The hologram malfunctioned, glitching all over the place, as the crowd, including the Diamonds, gasped with shock. The fusion defused, then the individual components, the three Quartz holograms, finally poofed.

The spectators went silent, unable to believe what had just happened. Even the Diamonds were stunned. Yellow Pearl broke the silence.

Yellow Pearl: ...D-David has cleared the final wave! With a time of... 21 minutes and 37 seconds, David Heatherson of Earth has completed the Gem Soldier's Trial!!

The entire stadium erupted in an uproar. Yellow Diamond stepped off of her throne into the arena and strolled towards a panting and bleeding David.

Yellow Diamond: 21 minutes... Not bad for a human.

David: ...Thanks, Yellow.

Steven: David!! (He had jumped down from the stands and ran over to his side) You're hurt!

David: Yeah, I know. (Braces himself for the spit treatment)

Steven tediously rubbed spit on David's calf, back, and arm. Soon his skin was healed, but a scar remained on his leg.

Steven: Looks like you've got another scar... Do you want to warp back to Earth with the Diamonds and have the fountain heal it?

David: ...Nah, it's OK. I can live with this one. A little token to remember this fight by. Some humans consider battle scars to be badges of honor, after all.

Blue and White Diamonds approach the group, smiles on their faces.

White Diamond: I'll admit, I thought you were going to die there. What a turnaround!

Blue Diamond: Who trained you to fight like that?

David: Pearl from my world taught me to use focus in battle, the rest was basic swordplay.

The Diamonds gathered into a group, and motioned for Steven to take his place in front of them. He did. David had rehearsed this moment, so he knew what was about to happen. He gets up and stands before the four of them, then kneels.

White Diamond: By the power of the Diamond Authority:

Steven and White, Blue, and Yellow Diamonds: We dub you Pink Diamond's protector!

Yellow Diamond: (Crouches down to be close to David's level) Protect him with your life, for as long as your short existence allows.

David: ...I will.

Yellow Diamond gets up. David does too. Steven rushes forward and locks David in a hug, as the camera zooms out to show the cheering crowds occupying the stands

THE END.


End file.
